LazyTown: Forgetfulness And Love
by Lihi Porat
Summary: It's been almost 6 months since Robbie Rotten left his lair. Before 6 months, his older brother, Ronnie, came to give him a bag with... a body in it. '"Do you want me to keep on a dead body! Are you crazy or what?" Ronnie looked at his brother distorted face and told him:"No, unfortunately she's not. I just gave her a blurring drug, and a very strong one so she won't remember a
1. Plot

**Plot **

**It's been almost 6 months since Robbie Rotten left his lair.**

**Before 6 months, his older brother, Ronnie, came to give him a bag with... a body in it.**

'"**Do you want me to keep on a dead body?! Are you crazy or what?!"**

**Ronnie looked at his brother distorted face and told him:"No, unfortunately she's not. I just gave her a blurring drug, and a very strong one so she won't remember anything of her life if she'll woke up! HAHAHAHAAA!" he laughed.'**

**Her name is Charlotte. She's a girl on her 20's, but she's suffering a lot. Especially from the Rotten family, they're all trying to kill her.**

**Before you're asking why, here's the answer: She's the last earth-angel. Yes, what did you heard. I hope for her you're not going now with a net to catch her.**

**She has her own hero, Sportacus, who always protect her in any trouble. The earth-angels known by their power to feel the others feelings and fall in love and never stops ONLY if the other side doesn't loves them back – then their heart breaks for real and they're becoming real humans with a heart of stone and forces for revenge.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: All stays in the family**

**As always, Robbie looked in his periscope at LazyTown. He saw the kids playing with Sportacus and said:"Uh, is there any way to make him stop flipping all around? And all my disguises are in dry cleaning!". Then, he saw the bus stopping at the bus station. Everybody saw that. A man came out, and with him a huge heavy bag. He wore a dark purple coat and a black hat. The kids were a bit suspect, especially Sportacus. **

"**Sportacus, don't you think we should follow this man?" Stephanie asked him.**

"**Umm... No, I don't think so. We have to wait and if he's going to do something more suspicion..." He said, while he watched at the weird man.**

**The suspected man walked to the edge of town, or in other words, he walked to Robbie's house.**

**Robbie didn't understand why he can't see the man in his periscope anymore, until he heard knocks on his door. It was the weird man. Robbie let him in and the man put the huge bag on the floor and said:" Robbie, my dear 'bro'! Long time, isn't it?" he took off his hat and coat and Robbie finally saw his face. The man was Ronnie, his older brother (by 2 years). He looked exactly like Robbie, but... How I will say gently? A bit more handsome.**

"**Ronnie! What are you doing here?! Why you didn't tell me you're coming?" Robbie was happy to see his brother.**

"**Yeah, right, I forgot you're not the one with the brain in our family! God, you don't remember that last week dad called you about doing something, and he regret so he asked from me to do this?" he told him.**

"**Huh? Oh, yes! Now I'm remembering! But what I'm not remembering is what he wanted..." Robbie said to his brother.**

**Ronnie sighed and open the bag and Robbie looked in and asked:"Do you want me to keep on a dead body?! Are you crazy or what?!"**

**Ronnie looked at his brother distorted face and told him:" No, unfortunately she's not. I just gave her a blurring drug, and a very strong one so she won't remember anything of her life if she'll woke up! HAHAHAHAAA!" he laughed.**

"**So... Why you didn't give her a strong poison? It was killing her right away!" Robbie started at him like he was saying 'It is that really easy or what?', but then Ronnie said:" I tried every single possible poison, but she handle in each one! And before you're asking why, I'll tell you, she's the LAST ****earth-angel**** in the whole world, and our mission is to take her powers, make them *somehow* ours and then - KILL HER!"**

**The two brothers laughed their most evil laugh they ever laughed since their first laugh!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A hero's job never stops**

"**Wow, it's been few months since Sportacus saved someone from a Rotten trick..." Trixie said and everyone nodded.**

"**Yeah, I really wonder what he is doing..." Stephanie added.**

"**Don't you think you'll need my help?" said a voice behind them. It was Sportacus, of course**

"**Yes! I think we'll need you, you can sneak into Robbie lair or something!" Ziggy suggested.**

"**Alright then! But first I'll need some gadgets..!" Sportacus said, looked at Pixel and wink to him.**

**Everyone went to Pixel's house. He gave to Sportacus and the kids communicators, he gave to Stingy and Ziggy shoes with a phone in it (Bam-bam!) and he gave to Stephanie and Trixie 2 hats with cameras in them.**

"**So, are you guys are ready for this mission?" Pixel asked them like his a chief.**

"**Yes, sir!" Everybody said in a chorus.**

**They laugh a bit and went out for the mission:**

"**Agent Pink to Agent Sport, can you hear me?"**

"**Agent Sport to Agent Pink, yes, I hear you."**

"**Agent Mine to Agent Sport, where are you now?"**

"**Agent Snake to Agent Mine; he's on his way to the lair, where else!?"**

"**Agent Sport to all the agents: can you shut your mouths for once?!"**

**Sportacus finally made it, he got to Robbie's lair. But there is one little problem... It was locked from the inside!**

**He called the kids for help, but there was no luck...**

"**What can we do now? We've tried all the ways to open it but it didn't work!" Ziggy said disappointedly.**

"**Maybe he decided to live alone by his self, who knows..." Stephanie said.**

"**Pinkie! Why don't you ask your uncle to send him a letter that says he can't stay locked at home!" Trixie told her.**

"**Yeah! C'mon guys let's go!" Stephanie shout and everyone went to the town hall.**

**The kids told to mayor what happened and he said he will do it.**

**At night, Sportacus couldn't sleep. He thought what is going on with Robbie, what he's hiding in there.**

**Suddenly, his crystal beeped.**

"**Someone's in trouble!" he said, "And it's in Robbie's lair... That's my chance!" he felt kind of happiness when he understood he can sneak into the lair.**

**When he got to the lair, he felt a big unknown force coming to him and he opened the lock with luck.**

**He sneaked in quietly, and saw 2 stuffs that were pushed aside: Robbie sleeping on his orange couch and very big purple box next to him. Sportacus walked slowly to the box. He opened it softly, and saw the girl. Sportacus thought she was dead, but when he picked her up, he felt her warm breathing he knew she was just unconscious. He closed the box and went away to his airship, with the girl in his hands.**

**When Sportacus got to his airship, he laid the girl on his bad. It was 4:00AM, but he didn't care. He stayed awake next all the night (or what left from it) next to her. And he wasn't tired at all! In the morning, at 7:30AM, he put on her forehead a little wet towel and fed her some water and "sports candies". She suddenly woke up and Sportacus had a huge smile on his face.**

"**What am I doing here? Where am I?" said the girl.**

"**You're in my airship! By the way, I'm Sportacus." told her the hero.**

"**Sporta-quien?! No lo entiendo..." said the girl in Spanish, she was confused.**

"**Ah, te hablas Espanol?" Sportacus asked the girl if she really knows Spanish.**

"**Si... Well, that's the only thing that I remember about myself. That I know English and Spanish." told him the mysterious girl.**

"**You don't remember anything? Even what's your name?!" Sportacus was very surprised, but then he understood that someone gave her a blurring drug.**

"**Exactly!" she told him.**

"**Wait..." he stopped, "let me look at your necklace..." he looked at her neck (and tried not to look down from it!) and saw 2 necklaces: one with little rounded bottle with white powder and two silver wings on the sides, and a gold one with the name 'Charlotte'.**

"**So, your name is Charlotte!" he looked at her with a cute smile.**

"**I-I guess s-so..." she hesitated.**

"**Look, I think you need a fresh air." Sportacus suggested.**

"**O-OK..." she hesitated again.**

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Charlotte, where are you?**

**Sportacus helped Charlotte get down from the ladder.**

**She almost fell on the ground, but Sportacus caught her of course.**

**She was hurt, and her white dress was ripped and dirty from the blood.**

"**I almost forgot to thank you for saving my life..." she said to him gently.**

"**That's not a big deal!" he told her.**

"**I almost forgot to thank you for saving my life..."**

"**I really don't know how to pay you for this!" she told him back.**

"**No, you really don't have to..." he begged her.**

"**Are you sure?" she asked.**

"**Yes! Now stop asking!" he told at her.**

**Sportacus walked Charlotte to the playground, while a soccer ball hit her head.**

"**Ouch! Where this came from?!" she shouted at Sportacus.**

"**Oh! I'm so sorry!" Stephanie said to her.**

"**Hey, Sportacus! Who is she?" Ziggy asked him.**

"**How can I say that? Her name is Charlotte, and she was Robbie's secret." Sportacus told them.**

"**Wow... Really? How he kept you inside? In the tubes? In the cage?" The kids were curious.**

"**In a locked box" she told them, still not getting what happened to her.**

"**W-What did you say..?" They were surprised.**

"**Yeahh..." she told them.**

"**How did you survive?" Pixel asked, he was worried.**

"**That's the point. I almost didn't." she said.**

**"Ohh... So Sportacus saved you?" Trixie asked.**

"**Yup." Charlotte said quickly.**

"**Charlotte is your name, right?" Ziggy asked her.**

"**Yes, why?" Charlotte asked him.**

"**Wow, that's such a cute name! By the way, my name is Ziggy!" he told her.**

"**Nice to meet you! You know, Ziggy is also a cute name..." Charlotte told him and gave him a huge happy smile.**

"**And those are Stephanie, Trixie, Pixel and Stingy." Sportacus introduce the kids.**

"**Nice to meet you, Charlotte!" The kids were happy they've got a new friend, "Do you want to play with us?" they asked.**

"**No way! I brought Charlotte down here to breathe fresh air! You can play, but stay away and try not to hurt her!" Sportacus tried to defend Charlotte because he knew she was in the box almost half-year.**

**Sportacus walked with Charlotte around the entire town.**

**He showed her places, and introduces her Bessie and the Mayor Milford.**

"**Oh my! Robbie kept her in a locked box? Poor little girl..." Bessie said and hugged Charlotte.**

"**Y-Yeah..." she tried to get Bessie off her feet, "Well, I don't remember a lot... I even didn't know what's my name is until Sportacus saw my necklace." She told them and showed them the necklace.**

"**I thought you can help me to help Charlotte" Sportacus started to say, "I mean, she doesn't know who she is! So I thought you can post some notices that says she had found or do to her a DNA test." He explained.**

"**Well, all those things are very possible... Don't worry, miss! We will find your family!" said the mayor with happiness.**

**Sportacus was happy, especially now when he knew he can be more helpful for Charlotte. They both felt relief.**

**When they went out, Charlotte gave Sportacus a big warm hug and smile.**

"**Why did you do that?" he asked her, he was very surprised.**

"**Because I want to give you something for helping me and unless you didn't want anything this is the only thing I thought you'll accept." She told him, her voice shivered because she thought she did something wrong.**

"**No, no. Actually it's all right!" he giggled and smiled with his pretty white teeth.**

"**O-Oh... G-Good..." she said quietly and blushed.**

**Sportacus's crystal beeped, and he said: "Oh no! Someone's in trouble!" and ran away.**

**When he came back, Charlotte wasn't there anymore.**

**He was panicked. He didn't know what to do. He thought that Robbie took her back to the lair.**

**He ran to the kids and they said they didn't see her at all.**

'**What can I do? What can I do?!' he thought.**

**After 7.5 rounds around the town, at 6:45PM, he suddenly saw someone sitting at the park. It was Charlotte (how not surprising), sitting on a bench, wearing a strapless blue dress and white jacket.**

**Sportacus ran to her and shouted: "Charlotte! Charlotte!"**

**She stood up, and he yelled at her: "Charlotte! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you all day!"**

**Charlotte's head fell down, she felt ashamed: "I-I'm sorry, Sportacus.**

**I am really sorry."**

**Sportacus understood he hurt her feelings by being angry at her.**

"**I should be the one who says 'sorry'. I just was panicked. I thought Robbie caught you again!"**

**He told her that, and then he tied around her neck a red ribbon with a little golden bell.**

"**And this why..?" she was confused.**

"**Well... I don't want you to get lost again... And now with the bell, I can find you anywhere!" he explained.**

**He told her that, and then he tied around her neck a red ribbon with a little golden bell.**

"**W-Woah... Thanks!" she smiled to him.**

**He said goodbye, and each one of them went home; Sportacus to his airship and Charlotte to her new house she got from the mayor.**

**Sportacus waved her and turned around and went up on the ladder.**

'**Hmm... This Sportacus is not so bad...' Charlotte thought to herself.**

'**Hmm... This Sportacus is not so bad...'**

**On her way home, she thought what will happen tomorrow...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Clues from the past, part 1**

**In the day after, at the edge of town, Robbie Rotten woke up to a new day.**

**All those months he didn't care about what the kids doing with Sportacus. All he was care about is that his brother Ronnie and his father Steve are finally coming to take Charlotte to operating her to take her powers. Oh yeah, and kill her of course.**

**He got up his fuzzy orange chair, and walked towards the box.**

"**Guten Morgen, my little angel!" Robbie said in glee during he opened the box. It took him a few minutes to get the point that Charlotte is not in there anymore.**

"**I can't believe it. I lost her. But how?! I locked the door, didn't I?!" he said and walked up stairs to check the door.**

"**There's no way someone opened the do-" he was surprised to discover the door was unlocked.**

"**Oh no! Someone open the lock! It is broken! But who can it-" Robbie asked himself, and then he understood: "Sportakook! I was supposed to know it was him... I'm dead!" he cried.**

**He went to his periscope and saw Sportacus sitting next to Charlotte next to the Sports field.**

"**Sportacus? Sitting? Something's really wrong with him..." said Stephanie.**

**"Yes it is, but if we regard the fact that he's sitting next to Charlotte!" Trixie told her Pink friend****.**

**The kids tried to get close to their grown-ups friends, to hear what they're talking about.**

**They saw Sportacus sitting peacefully with the woman sitting next to him, and Charlotte felt very safe with the man sitting next to her.**

**"Really? And what happened then?" Charlotte asked him, she sounds very curios.**

**"Well, Robbie led the race, and we were way behind him. Then the kids gave me a real apple and we won the race!" Sportacus told her.**

**"Wow! Your life here sounds really fantastic and excited! I hope that when my memory will come back I'll discover that I'm an adventurous or something like that..." she told him.**

**"At first look you really look like someone who gets into lot of troubles!" he replied.**

**"HEY! Don't be so mean!" she told him sarcastically. "Now you really made me wanna play something!" she got up the bench.**

**"But… Are you sure you are strong enough to play?" he was a bit worry.**

**"Yes! Now get up and let's play something!" she pulled him from the bench.**

**"Ok, ok! Wanna play soccer?" he asked her.**

**"Nah, I prefer basketball..." she winked him, while she took a ball and spanned it on her finger.**

**"Woah, I guess you were an athletic girl or something..!" he was surprised to see her doing it!**

**"Hmm, maybe… Pero ahora dale! Let's play!" she threw the ball to him.**

**"Can we play with you, too?" suddenly the kids appear from behind the wall where Sportacus and Charlotte sat before few seconds.**

**Sportacus and Charlotte looked at each other, they both understand the kids listened to them.**

**"Yes, why not?" Charlotte smiled.**

**After one game, they all got tired. Especially Charlotte.**

**"H-Hey, Char... Are you alright..?" Asked her Pixel, he was afraid she hurt herself by playing and being active a lot.**

**"Yeahh… I'll be alright..." she said, and suddenly her head fell on Pixel's shoulder.**

**"Oh no! Quick, guys, call Sportacus!" Pixel told his friends, "Hurry, his next to the apples tree!"**

**Trixie ran as fast as she can towards Sportacus.**

**"Sportacus! We really need your help!" she told the superhero.**

**"Why?! What happened?!" he asked.**

**"It's Charlotte! She... She..." Trixie couldn't finish the sentence, and Sportacus was on his way to Charlotte and the kids.**

**"Sportacus! Do something!" Pixel cried.**

**Sportacus tried to feed her an apple, but it didn't work at all.**

**Suddenly he saw the other necklace, with the silver wings and the white powder. He saw that the powder is almost gone. Sportacus tried to see if there's a hole in the bottle, but he didn't see anything.**

**"Guys, I think we need to take her to the hospital, because I really don't know what to do with her." Sportacus told the kids.**

**-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Clues from the past, part 2**

**In the hospital, Sportacus couldn't calm down.**

**It made him to do ****unexpected thing: to sit!**

**He really got crazy while he and the kids were waiting to hear what the doctor say about Charlotte.**

"**Um, excuse me, Sportacus?" the doctor called him.**

"**Doctor! Tell me how is she!?" Sportacus asked panicked.**

**The doctor grabbed Sportacus to the side, away from the kids.**

"**Unfortunately, we... We were unable to save her****. I'm sorry, Sportacus. Would you like to say her goodbye?" the doctor said.**

"**Yes, I would." Sportacus said quietly.**

**He walked towards Charlotte's room, and opened the door slowly.**

**He walked to her bed and sat next to her.**

"**Hey, Charlotte... You might don't know, but we're not going to see each other for a while..." Sportacus tried to make himself laugh, but it didn't work.**

"**Well, I'm here just... to say goodbye. Even that is hard. So I just want to say what I feel about you, or at least felt. I... You have no idea how much I've been waited for this, to tell you that I... Even when she's dead I can't tell her!" Sportacus started to cry.**

**The kids heard him crying from the other side of the door, but didn't want to come in.**

"**You're so pretty, and you are ****very smart despite your memory loss, and funny, and talented... I just can't believe that my perfect woman is not alive anymore! I... I must say it!**

**Charlotte – I LOVE YOU!" he shouted as he cried.**

**In that minute, Charlotte necklace (the one with the powder) glowed, and Charlotte opened her eyes slowly.**

"**I love you too, my hero..." she whispered, as she pulled him and they kissed.**

**The doctor came in to tell Sportacus that he has to leave now, but when he stepped in, he saw Charlotte awake.**

"**W-Woah! Can I call it a medical miracle?" he asked as he walking towards them.**

"**But you know you still have to stay here few days." The doctor told her.**

"**Yes, I know..." Charlotte said and nodded.**

**The doctor went out, and when he closed the door behind him, he said to himself: "But I prefer to call it a miracle of love****."**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Discovering**

**A week after, Charlotte got free from the hospital.**

"**Thank you so much, doctor!" Sportacus thanked to the doctor and shook his hand. Charlotte did the same.**

**When they went out the door, Sportacus hugged her tight, and told her "Don't try to fight it, or I will hold you tighter!"**

"**Don't you DARE! Besides, I still feel weak. I just wanna walk slowly and get focus on what I saw when I was in coma..." she told as she getting free from his arms.**

"**What do you mean in what you saw? Like the white light that everyone is always talking about?" he asked.**

"**That's the point. I didn't see the light. I saw... something else." She said as they sat.**

**Sportacus: "Now can you get focus?"**

**Charlotte: "Yes, but be quite."**

**She closed her eyes, took a big breath, and then she saw everything: She saw a little girl in a green dress playing basketball with an old man in yellow suit and a big 9 on his back, another two adults from the side of the field, the man is filming everything, and a little boy from the other side, looks in her age, hiding behind a tree and looking at her all the time. Then, she saw the old man picking up the little girl, as she raising a golden trophy.**

**She opened her eyes and stared at Sportacus.**

"**Is everything is ok?" he worried.**

**She stood up and walked behind him, but then he wanted to turn and said "Char, what you are doing?" but then she said "Don't move". She scared him. She stared now at the big 10 on his back. She sat next to him again and said: "I knew your father, number 9. And I also remember the little boy who was in love in me but he was too shy to tell. And did I mention the boy was you?"**

"**M-Me..? How do you know?" he was surprised, because he doesn't remember that day.**

"**Because you wore blue, and you Sportacus 10 which means you're the son of Sportacus 9! God, you're stupid or what?" she told him.**

"**Maybe I am, but how this information is helping us? It doesn't give us any information about your family!" he told her.**

'**I think I'm the stupid right now...' she said to herself.**

"**But I still don't know who are the other adults!" she told him.**

"**Hmm... Maybe you don't know, but I think know who can tell us who they are." he told her as he winked.**

**-TBC-**


End file.
